Companions of the Dawn
by Mandidawna
Summary: Kerry and her friends are on a dream vacation which quickly turns into a nightmare.  She thought she was safe from her past, that it was long behind her, but now it's catching up.  Things are happening, bad things, that scream vampire.  KxM


Hey everyone! This is my first COtN fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! It starts a little slow, but I have big plans for this story, so please stick with me. I don't own anything, well except for Adam, Mia, and Scott and if they sound like they resemble any other characters it's complete coincidence. Please please please review. Even if it's just to say you hate it, I would love to hear it. Criticism is welcome, or you can even review to say hi, I just love reviews. I am already working on the next chapter so it should be out soon.

Companions of the Dawn

The sun felt amazing on her face. Kerry smiled as she watched the beach roll by outside the car window. The breeze through the open window smelled of tanning oil and ocean water and Kerry felt completely content. Kerry and her closest friends had just graduated high school and as a graduation present to all of them, their parents got together and planned a trip for just them to Hawaii. Her senior year had flown by and Kerry graduated with a 3.2 average. Hardly stellar, but Kerry had a hard time focusing after the 'Michel incident.' For a while after she learned about vampires, Kerry found herself paranoid. A random stranger would give her an odd look after dark and for a frightening second she would think it was a vampire. Maybe coming to finish the job Michel didn't, or who knows what else? But she got over that paranoia in reasonable time and managed to salvage her grades somewhat.

They had been traveling since yesterday and were now only about 15 minutes from their resort, The Kahala Resort and Hotel on Oahu. They had one large suite to fit all of them. Nelle , Kerry's best friend from elementary school, was with them and had been going on and on about finding a hot surf instructor, or scuba instructor, or any kind of hot guy to teach her something she didn't know. She said she found that idea kind of sexual. Mia was also tagging along, sitting in the front seat of their rental SUV. She was a petite girl with pale blonde hair and skin you just know is going to burn in the sun. She had beautiful blue eyes and full lips, and apparently a weak stomach as she had felt nauseas the whole trip. Adam, Mia's on again off again boyfriend was also with them and was your typical attractive jock who insisted on driving the car. He had been in a pleasant mood most of the trip despite the fact that he didn't get the full football scholarship to NYU like he was planning on. And then there was Scott. Scott was a guy who had made his feelings for Kerry known, but Kerry just couldn't see him in the romantic way he saw her. He was good looking, tall and tan with deep brown hair and eyes, but Kerry just couldn't see him as more than the friend he had been since middle school. Actually, lately, Kerry had been getting annoyed with Scott and had snapped at him on several occasions.

Just as Kerry was thinking about how perfect she was feeling, Mia vomited in the bag she held between her knees in the front passenger seat. "Eww! Mia we're almost there! Can't you hold it in for a few more minutes?" Pleaded Adam who was driving. Mia managed to shake her head no before vomiting yet again. Nelle gave Adam a dirty look before reaching over the seat in front of her to pat Mia's back as she dry heaved. Scott who was sitting between Nelle and Kerry was sound asleep and didn't even flinch at the sound of Mia puking her guts up. Kerry tried to let the smells of Hawaii come in through the window which was wide open to drown out the smell of vomit. "Ugh, I feel like I'm dying! Just let me out I can walk the rest of the way-" Mia was saying before she began to puke again. Kerry felt bad for the girl, it had been a long trip and Mia made it clear she wanted her feet firmly on unmoving ground.

The trip had been two four hour flights with a two hour layover between, then another three hour flight from Seattle to the big island, and then a short charter from the main island to Oahu, and then a 35 minute drive the rest of the way. Kerry couldn't wait to get settled then explore the resort and beach. They had left at 3pm yesterday and not the dashboard clock read 9:46 am. It had been a long night of traveling but Kerry was too excited to be tired. She was looking out the window when Nelle squealed with excitement, "We're here! Oh its beautiful!" Kerry looked at the massive resort in front of them and couldn't help a smile.

As soon as Adam pulled up to have the car valet'd Mia jumped out and breathed a sigh of relief. Kerry shook Scott's shoulder, "Scott. Scott wake up." Kerry had a brief notion to just leave him there to be parked with the car but before she could act on the thought he mumbled something and woke up. "Hey Kerr, are we here?" She nodded and grabbed her purse that was sitting at her feet, "Yeah you slept the whole way. Wow this is so nice!" She said as she got out of the car. It was huge and looked pretty expensive, _I'm definitely gonna have to call Dad and thank him like everyday… _Kerry was thinking as a hula girl put a necklace of flowers on Kerry and handed her some coconutty drink.

They checked in and made their way to room 314. Mia opened the door and immediately ran to the huge balcony pulling Adam behind her. It seemed like she felt better as soon as she was back on solid ground. Kerry went into suite with Scott and Nelle and was in awe. This was too nice. It was more like a luxury apartment than a hotel room. Kerry grabbed Nelle's hand and pulled her down the hallway, "Lets get dibbs on the best room!" Nelle immediately accepted the challenge and they put their stuff in what must have been the master room. It had a balcony and its own bathroom with a large California king bed. There were two other rooms which would probably leave Adam and Mia together in one and Scott by himself in the other. For a second Kerry almost felt sorry for him, but she quickly pushed that thought aside, there was no way she would room with him for the week.

Kerry unzipped her suitcase and pulled out her green bikini with small gold beads on it and a short cover up that looked like a white sundress with her flip flops. "So what do you want to check out first?" Kerry asked Nelle who was changing into a similar outfit as Kerry. "Um how about the pools and the beach? And I don't know about you but I'm starting to get hungry." Nelle called from the bathroom. Kerry pulled her hair out of the pony tail it was in and brushed it out as she replied, "Exactly what I was thinking. Mia's got to be getting hungry. I'm pretty sure she puked up everything she ate the last two days." Nelle made a grossed out ugh sound as Kerry's comment as she came out of the bathroom.

Kerry grabbed a boho looking beach bag and threw in her essentials: wallet, Ipod, ect.. Nelle grabbed the towels and they walked out to the living room of the suite. The guys were in their trunks with tee shirts and flip flops with sunglasses, and Mia was in a fairly skimpy hot pink bikini no cover up. Kerry smiled at her friends and couldn't wait another second to get outside. "Whoa, where you going turbo?" Scott called as Kerry and Nelle reached the door, "To look around and then maybe get some sun and some food. Why are you guys just standing there?" Kerry said as though he was being stupid, which he kind of was, she thought. They were in Hawaii after all.

He shrugged and they followed the girls. Kerry thought she heard Scott mutter something along the lines of 'I thought we were staying together' but Kerry chose to ignore the comment. They took the stairs down the three floors and exited almost directly in front of the walk way to the beach. There was a Tiki bar and a pool to their right, and another pool and hot tub to their left. They walked the perimeter and ended up at a restaurant with a perfect view of the beach. It had very elegant but beachy feel and was very open and airy inside.

Kerry decided on a diet coke and sandwich quickly and then continued with the small talk between her friends. The waiter came up and Kerry froze. Dark hair, light skin, bright blue eyes, twenty-ish. She turned to get a full look at the man's face and then laughed at herself. _I almost thought it was Ethan-Michel… And its not even noon and the sun is blazing… wow obsessed much? _Kerry was slightly giggling when Adam cleared his throat and Kerry realized just how insane she was looking. She composed herself, cleared her throat and gave the guy her order.

When he walked away all eyes stayed on Kerry. "Um, Kerr Bear, you ok?" Adam asked looking slightly concerned and slightly amused at the same time. She nodded and gave a little laugh, "Yeah I'm fine I just thought that was someone from home for a sec." They looked like they believed her and continued on about the hot weather, some club not too far from here, hammocks, and needing to buy sun block. Kerry caught sight of the waiter again and smiled. _I wonder what he's up to now? Probably in Japan, or maybe not. I wonder if he's alone or if he found some other companion to replace Regina? I hope he's not lonely. Maybe he thinks of me sometimes like I think of him… God Kerry its been two years! _She shook her head at her thoughts.

She wouldn't be seeing him again. It was as simple as that. Kerry knew and understood that perfectly, just as she had the day she walked out of Gilbert Marsala's house. They both made their choices and now they were both going about their lives without one another. Their food came and thankfully interrupted Kerry's thoughts. The simple sandwich was amazing. So good Kerry almost thought she might want another one, but then she remembered she was in a bikini.

After lunch they made their way to the beach and played around for a few hours and then laid out to soak up the last bits of good sun. It was nearly 5 by then and Mia was complaining about being hungry and Scott was out cold, yet again, on the beach. Nelle was in her own world with Kerry's Ipod and a Vogue magazine. Adam was mindlessly digging and filling a hole in the sand. Kerry realized that she was pretty tired. She hadn't been able to sleep on any of the flights and was too keyed up half the way here anyway, but now it was hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Kerry yawned and pulled an ear bud out of Nelle's ear and yelled she was heading up to the room. Nelle laughed, "You just took my head phone out you dork, you don't have to yell." Kerry fought blushing as a Johnny Depp look a like walked by and heard the whole thing. She grabbed her bag and called back to the others, "I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when you come up!" She heard a few ok's and yeah's called back to her as she jogged to the lobby towards the elevator. No way did she feel like walking up three flights of stairs.

Kerry took a left out of the elevator and came right to their room's door. She walked in and kicked off her slightly sandy flip flops and then ran and threw herself on the massive bed. She thought of the Michel one last time before drifting off to sleep.

Remember to review!

-Mandidawna


End file.
